Crazy Dramatic Love
by werewolfgirls
Summary: Two best friends, Bianca and Taylor get imprinted on by the wolves. Will they get hurt in the process of falling in love? Lemons to come later! Bianca/Jared & Taylor/Paul


This story has two authors and those authors are love-to-be-Dimka's and voltri princess. Read and review please.

We don't own ANYTHING! Except for the story plot and Bianca and Taylor

Enjoy _Crazy Dramatic Love_!

Bianca's Point of View

My name is Bianca and I am 17 years old and my hair is dark brown but recently dyed a dark red. My eyes are dark brown with long dark eyelashes. I sighed with tears in my eyes as I said goodbye to my best friend, Taylor, her curly dark brown long hair cascading down her back and her dark brown doe eyes also filled with tears. She is curvaceous and I am slightly curvy. My mother just died. My stepfather shot her while he was drunk one night after his poker game with his buddies. Now I'm going to Forks to live with my birth father. But I don't want to leave my best friend.

"Tay I'm going miss you so much when I move to Forks" I said hugging my best friend so hard that I thought I heard a few bones crack.

"I'll miss you too. I can't believe your leaving Buffalo!"

"Well I gotta go before my plane leaves", I said giving my friend one last hug. I walk dragging my duffle bags behind me while wiping tears from my eyes. When I finally found my seat on the plane I let the tears flood down my face.

Taylor has been my best friend since I can remember we've been inseparable since we were in diapers. So it's basically impossible to be away from her for more than two hours let alone miles away until college. I leaned my head on the window wondering what life would be like at Forks.

Taylor's Point of view

"Honey guess what?" said my mother facing me when Bianca was out of sight.

"What" I say with a tear in my eye

"Were moving to La Push!"

"What! Isn't that a mile away from Forks?" I say with my eyes almost bulging out of my skull

"Yup and we are moving tonight! Our plane takes off in an hour. All of our stuff is already down at the new house and our suitcases are in the car."

"OMG! Are you serious? I get to see Bianca again. She's gonna be soo happy!"

Bianca's point of view

I walked outside with my umbrella in the pouring rain looking for my dads green GMC truck. Finally I spotted his truck on the far left.

_Are you serious dad? You decide to park all the way on the farthest end of the parking lot when it's pouring rain outside and have the smallest umbrella in the world. Thanks dad real helpful._

So I pick up my bags and run to the truck. By the time I get to the truck my hair and my clothes are soaking wet because I dropped my umbrella while running.

"Hey there B how was the flight?" my dad said

"Ok I guess"

He pulled out of the airport at 7:30 and the rest of the drive was silent. Finally about 8 o'clock we arrived to our small white house. As we walk in the house my dad says

" Your room is next to the kitchen"

"Ok" I say walking to my room

In my room there is a full bed, a desk, a dresser, a brand new laptop, and on the nightstand is a lamp. The theme colors are purple, gray, silver, and white. I haven't been here since I was a kid.

"Dad I'm going to go to sleep it was a really long flight" I said throwing my bags in the closet.

"All right B" he called down the stairs.

I closed my door then fell on my bed. I could hear the rain pounding on the window. I miss Taylor, I miss my mom, I miss my old life.

Monday – First Day at Forks High School

I hopped on the bus wearing one of my favorite outfits black skinny jeans, my white Paramore t-shirt, my leather jacket that Tay bought me for my birthday last year and my black high heels. I was the first stop so I made my way to the back. As I was sitting down my phone rang Lazy Song by Bruno Mars. I immediately pick up because that's Taylor's ring tone.

"Hello" I say into my Black Berry Curve.

"Hey guess what?" her voice chimed through the phone.

"What"

"I moved to LaPush last night!" she squealed.

"OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" When I screamed that I saw the bus driver give me a look that told me to quiet down. "Well I gotta go before the bus driver screams at me" I said in a quieter tone.

"Ok your coming over later I already talked to your dad"

"K got to go bye"

"Bye" She said a grin spreading across my face as I hung up the phone.

In about twenty minutes the bus was full except the seat next to me. Then a boy with bronze hair and gold eyes walked to the seat next to me.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked with a smile.

"No" I say raising an eyebrow not impressed by him in anyway.

"May I sit here?" he asked his smile spreading wider.

"Sure whatever" I said moving my backpack to the floor. He sat next to me.

We were quiet for a few minutes then he said "I'm Edward".

"Bianca" I said facing the window. The rest of the ride to school was quiet except a few words that were thrown around. Finally the bus arrived at school. Edward helped me find the office and of coarse my extremely clumsy self fell face first but thanks to Edward my face didn't get bruised because he caught me. I didn't like were his hands were though. They were at my hips.

When I walked into the office a saw a girl with brown hair and who was a few inches shorter than me and was wearing a blue sweater.

"You must Bianca," said the girl blue sweater.

"Yeah" I said giving her one of my best smiles.

"I'm Bella Swan. I'm going to show you around for the first few days. I'm a junior" she said giving me small smile.

"Me to" I said.

The day went by really fast I made friends with Bella, Mike, Eric, Angela, and Jessica. They were actually friendlier than I thought they would be.

Lunch

"Who are they?" I asked while looking at the people who were sitting with Edward.

"Those are the Cullens. The boy with the bronze hair is Edward, the boy next to him with the blonde hair is Jasper, and the boy next to him the really big one is Emmett. The girl that looks like a pixie is Alice and the really pretty blonde one is Rosalie. They're all adopted Rosalie and Jasper is brother and sister. Emmett and Alice are brother and sister" said Bella.  
>"OMG! Edward is staring at Bianca" said Jessica.<p>

"Ugh! I wish he would get it already I don't like him" I said annoyed.

"Wow I think she's the only girl who isn't in love with him" said Mike with a grin.

"Mike shut up about Edward before you get your face smashed in" said getting up.

There was a chorus of laughs.

"You just got burned" said Eric laughing so much he fell over.

Taylor's Point of View

I hopped into my blue mustang. I was in my favorite outfit my light blue knee length summer dress, a white cardigan and white wedge heels. The colors played well with my tan russet skin. It was easy drive there. I made my way to the main office in the office was a tall muscular guy with russet skin. He turned around and smiled at me and said "Hi I'm Paul I'll be your guide for the first week".

"I'm Taylor" I said with a smile. This guy was HOTT!

We walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. My heart was beating so loud I could practically hear it. Then he looked in my eyes and it happened. It felt like was only us in the world and no one else.

He smiled "You felt you too?". I simply nodded my head.

"Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?" he asked nervously

'Yes" I said. He grabbed my hand and we walked to our classes together.

Lunch

"Taylor this is Jake", said Paul looking at a boy who was a bit bulkier than Paul "That's Seth" he said gesturing to a boy who was smaller than himself "And that's Jared" he said waving at a boy who was standing next to Seth. He had brown tousled hair, hazel eyes and, and he's about 6'3.

"Paul she's cute does she have a sister?" asked Jared

"No but I do have a pretty best friend" I pulled out my wallet and showed him the picture of Bianca and myself at the sophomore prom all dolled up.

Jared's Point of View

In the picture next to Taylor was a girl with long straight dark brown hair, dark brown chocolate eyes and curves. She was wearing a sparkly dark purple dress. The dress extenuated her curves. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"She dyed her hair red" Taylor said

"What's her number?" I asked I bit to eagerly.


End file.
